Phanfiction: Lovely Nightmares
by CharSneasel
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but if I could say anything is that you should read this fic and you guys should give me reviews good or bad just builds up my experience on writing phanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**(chapter 1)**

It was a hot and humid night in London, England as Phil and Dan slept. All things looked peaceful that was until Phil woke up with a sudden start. Drenched in cold sweat he looked around and realised it was only a bad dream. He decided to use this as an excuse.

Drowsy as he was he walked up to Dan's room and knocked silently at first then louder. Dan gave a loud moan and got up to open the door, but not before tumbling over a shoe that was tossed carelessly on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Phil it's three in the morning. What d'you want?", asked Dan

"Sorry I had a nightmare and was wondering if I could sleep here for tonight", said Phil

"Yeah", replied Dan "just don't expect me to do this every night you have bad dreams."

"Ok" said Phil sleepily.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I was walking along a corridor. It was dark and somehow a bit damp. The linoleum squeaked beneath my feet. With every step I could see shadows moving as I moved. 1, 2, and a third right behind and beside me. Following me. I had a feeling they weren't mine.

I kept walking I felt a hand on my shoulder.I Looked around and nothing. Turned back and kept walking sure that I was hearing someone breathing behind breathing getting a bit louder with every breath. I didn't dare look back afraid of what I might or might not see.

I kept walking for what seemed like miles until I heard a distinct voice say " Turn Around" and I did.

Nothing there but a horrible blood curdling scream. It made me freeze with fright. The scream did not stop and I forced myself back to my senses.

I turned and ran, ran for my life. Though every where I went that scream was right behind me. I turned and decided to face what was screaming. I waited and waited , but nothing came. I stared down into an empty hallway not knowing what was there and what to expect next.

The shadows behind and beside me growing bigger and less human with every second. They had sprouted wing that looked slightly bat like and a spines that seemed to want to climb out of their skin.

The snout was what terrified me the most they looked like they only had the snout no mouth. No where for the scream to be coming from.

It was everywhere now. The scream kept getting louder and louder about to burst my eardrums.

I was woken up by Dan shaking me.

"Phil wake up!", he yelled at me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Dan's P.O.V.)**

I woke up around 6:00 in the morning to Phil screaming. This wasn't the first time this had occurred but it was the first time with me next to him as it happened. He thrashed around getting tangled in my my blankets. I quickly got up and shook him yelling "Phil get up!"

"Wha, What are you doing" He asked me

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream so I woke you up"

"Was I that loud?", he asked me " I mean what was I doing while I was sleeping?"

"Phil you were screaming and really loud too."

"Oh", was all he said

I got up and went up and put my arms around him.

"Its ok its all over now", I said as I rubbed his arm as if to make all things fine. " Its all right. Its gone you're awake they can't get you now" How I wish this could last forever. To hold Phil in my arms forever. We sat there and I kept muttering to him "It's ok. It all right. They're all gone and if you ever need to talk to me about anything you know I'm here for you. Ok"

"Ok" answered Phil.

With that we got up and got ready. I went into the bathroom and got fixed while Phil went and watched television.

I stared at myself in the mirror thinking of what Phil could be dreaming of that would make him scream in his sleep at least twice a week. I was really worried about him and felt like I should talk to him about it. See if I could make him feel better because like I said before it really worried me to see him this way.

I knew that Phil had been bullied all through school and from what I've heard him talk about in his sleep he didn't come from the greatest home. The thing is that he told me the dreams has stopped a few months after moving in with me. So this couldn't be the thing troubling him in his slumber. Why would they start again all of a sudden? Maybe he was lying to me. I should go and ask him what was wrong.

I got out of the bathroom and prepared to ask him what was wrong, but my brain faltered and stopped dead in its tracks. Phil was back to sleeping, but this time on the couch. He looked so peaceful... what was he dreaming of? It couldn't be about his bullying he was to calm. Perhaps it was his family... no he is just to calm. If only I knew.

I wish I could just go up and ask what was wrong and as he told me his problems I would stroke his hair and hug him tight. Dan he doesn't have feelings for you. Let it go. You've hurt yourself over this for far too long and you know it.

Why did he have to look so cute? I wish that I could just go up and... stop. Dan just stop he's you're best friend. Why are you thinking this? Don't even look at him Dan. Turn around, turn around, TURN AROUND. I thought to myself, but I never did look away.

I stared at him for a while, and even though I knew it was wrong it felt like the right thing to do. Why was I doing this? I never thought this about anybody much less Phil. What was wrong with my brain? I shouldn't be thinking of having my friend as a boyfriend and I shouldn't be thinking about how much I liked falling asleep with him.

I gave up and went to sit down. I carefully moved Phil away so that I could sit on the couch. This action woke him up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you", I said

"It's ok I... I'm just really sleepy. I'm going to go back to sleep", he said

"Wait Phil can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it"

"Well I was wondering what your dreams have been about lately."

Phil stopped suddenly, and turned to face me, but said nothing. There was a look of indecision and horror in face as he just stared at me and then said "I've been dreaming of my dead brother"

He then ran into his room and locked the door. I ran after him. I pounded on his door, but he wouldn't open the door. 20 minutes had passed of me trying to get him to respond. I gave up and sat on the couch.

I didn't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before. I always wondered about his mental stability. He would stay there and talk to what seemed like people, but there was never anyone there. Talking to himself he says. I don't believe him and I'm starting to think that his brother dying was the cause of these voices of his. What do they say to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Phil's P.O.V.)**

I could hear Dan pounding on my bedroom door. I knew I should have told him earlier.. Why Phil? Why are you so stupid?

How could I tell him that my brother had died and from that point on my dad had abused me. I couldn't tell him that in school I was bullied to the point of which I almost committed suicide. My brother was the only one who comforted me after these events took place. Even though he did not understand what I was going through he was always there for me.

I remember that one day after I had gotten home from school early because I was beat up so badly that I spent most of my morning in hospital and my brother had retrieved me from there. He drove me to our house. I told him everything that had happened that morning and how the guys who beat me up got suspended for a week. It made me feel a bit better knowing I had someone to talk to.

We got home and my mum was angry at me for not defending myself, but how could I defend myself when they were three of them and one of me. My dad just stood in the corner of the room not doing anything but staring at me. This was the usual so I just sat there and listened to what my mum had to say.

When the episode was over my brother decided to take me on a walk. It was going fine until we raced across the street. He was a few second ahead of me. I was catching up and then I saw it. The car racing towards us. I stopped dead in my tracks. Martin had yet to notice. I yelled to him, but he did not hear. He kept running and then it hit him.

He lay on the ground bleeding horribly from a wound on head. I hurried to the nearest phone and dialled 999. When the call was over I ran to him and held him trying to stop the bleeding. By the time the paramedics came I was covered in blood and Martin had lost his pulse. They got him into the ambulance and preformed CPR. It wasn't enough and they had use the defibrillator. I can still see the way his chest had risen and fallen with every shock. They managed to get a pulse and rushed him to the hospital.

They let me go ride in the ambulance with him. They said everything was fine and he looked like he had a couple of broken bone and a cracked skull. How did they think this situation was fine? Broken bones and a cracked skull.

When we arrived at the hospital they wheeled him in as fast as they could. They had him hooked to all kinds of machines. I called the rest of my family and they rushed over. In between the time that I made the call and when they arrived Martin had gone into shock and had died. They had arrived to find me crying hysterically. I gave them the news and they all did the usual human thing and started to cry.

We got home and I went to my room and just sat on my bed. Doing nothing for about three days. The first thing I saw after the time being was my dad drunk and my mum still crying her eyes out. Later that day my mum had to go out and get some stuff done for the funeral. When she was gone my dad came over to me and punched me very hard in the stomach saying this like "Why wasn't that you who got ran over. Martin was always better than you, you dead beat twat. No one will ever like you"

It went like this for a couple of days. Then one day my dad went crazy and beat me then left me to sleep outside. I climbed into my bedroom through the window. I remember being so angry. I wasn't thinking, but by body just went to the bathroom took out a razor and slit my wrists. It was never deep enough to kill myself. It was just deep enough though to keep me out of misery. Even though I did all that the things I did they never took away the nightmares I had.

After all this had happened the voices started talking to me. I was scared of them and I still am. They never stopped talking. _Hey do this... hit your mum...kill your dad or I'll hurt you if you don't. _ Even though there was never anyone hitting me I would still feel pain. Pain I had concluded to be the work of my hallucinations.

My mum knew all this was happening and she did try and stop it. She tried to leave with me, but at the last second my dad had reached over and hit her on the head. She fell unconscious to floor. He then grabbed her and stabbed her many times in the chest and ended with the slitting of her throat. She was dead and now there was nothing I could do. I had to help dispose of the body then report her as missing.

I was never happy whether I was at home or not. The kids knew that I had lost two of my family members and they used this as weakness. To see how far they could go. To see if they could make me cry. They always did succeed. The voices telling _ You wimp ha no wonder you don't have any friends...go kill yourself faggot... what the little boy can't defend himself ….. no wonder your mum died you can't save anything._

Life at home was much worse than at school. I would have given anything not to go home and stay in school. Everyday I would find my dad passed out on the couch drunk and when he wasn't sleeping he was beating me. He would get anything in his reach and start hitting me with it. I remember on multiple occasions him hurting me with beer bottles, belts, and many other things including burning me with a cigarette.

There was one night where he had gotten so angry he had started hitting me as usual, but I ran into my room. This caused him to tear down my door and start hitting me very hard with my spiked belt I had hung to the door. He left me unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

I woke up and packed up all my things. I went to my aunt's house and stayed there. My dad would come and try to pick me up, but they never did let him inside. I was happy there and I never wanted to leave. Though the nightmares didn't stop the cutting did. In that neighbourhood I met Dan, and we started to hang out.

During the time we had started to hang out more and more and I realised that I had feelings for him. He soon became my best friend and when I moved out of my aunt's house he offered to move in with me. When we moved in the nightmares stopped and I was quite content with my life. Even though I know the voices will never stop. That was until my dad phoned me the other day. Since then the nightmares had started up again. But how can I tell Dan that in my dreams I keep hearing the my mom's and brother's last scream. Or that the hallway I was dreaming of was the hallway in which I heard the news of my brother dying. How Phil?... How?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Dan's P.O.V.)**

What's taking Phil so long. Maybe I should knock, but that would be wrong. What should I do? I started pacing. Up and down. Left to right. What to do. What to do. Maybe...no..yes... no...maybe. I got it I shall wait 30 minutes more and if he doesn't come out I will go and knock on his door. I sat back down on the couch and I heard Phil's door open.

Phil sat down in he couch in front of me.

"Will you tell me what that was?" I asked

Phil opened his mouth, said nothing and closed it again.

**(Phil's .)**

How was I going to tell him all this. I just won't. _Don't be a coward Phil he has to know why you have those cuts on your arms... What you didn't think he would noticed... Oh shit, but you know he has already you just never told him where they came from._ He should have asked. _Well maybe he was to scared to ask you._ You're right and I will tell him. Just let me think of how to phrase it. _ Ok, Ok. Don't be so pushy mister macho man._

I laughed uncontrollably at the what one of the voices had called me. I laughed for what seemed like hours. Then I remembered Dan was still there in the room with me and stopped immediately. I should start about why I laugh for no reason sometimes. What do you guys think? _I think you should start from the beginning... no start from the middle ….. you shouldn't tell him anything at all. _Well thanks for the help guys. _You're welcome... It was really not trouble at all... Hahahahaha why didn't you think of this before_

"So Dan I'm pretty sure that at one point you have noticed me laughing at random or talking to no one"

" _Who hasn't noticed...It's pretty obvious you _know...I know it is _ Don't you wish you could be normal"_ Shut up. Why can't you guys just leave me alone.

Dan nodded his head as if to tell me to go on.

"Well what I'm saying is that.. er..well huh. I hear voices in my in head. Though lately they've been getting worse. I know that you would like to know"

I was interrupted by Dan saying "Wait what? I knew you talked to yourself, but I never thought it was this bad. Oh my God Phil you need help. How long has this been going on?" Dan was at this point tearing up and it hurt me to see him this way. It always hurt me whenever Dan was sad or hurt. I thought of going over and to comfort him, but the voice known as Nathan had said_"Fag you know he doesn't like you. He never liked you and he never will."_ The rest joined up in chorus and quickly made up a song.

_Phil you think you think you're cool_

_Little do you know that you are just our tool_

_You like to think you control your life_

_But you know you're controlled by us and that knife_

_Phil you piece of nothing_

_You piece of shit_

_We knew you secretly liked being hit_

_Oh who called _

_Was that your Dad_

_Ha at least you know now that you're still mad_

"Why can't you guys just ever shut up?" I yelled. I sat there muttering to myself " Just ignore them Phil just ignore them." I went over to sit by Dan who was looking quiet scared. I looked down not being able to look at him in the eyes and started talking.

"So as I was saying I hear voices in my head. And like I said before it has been getting a bit worse. That is because my dad had started getting in contact with me again. I had thought that once I had moved with you he would stop calling me. It worked for about a year, but he as somehow found out what my phone number was and" I had looked up to sound in a stifled sob and realised that Dan was crying.

I was hurt. I couldn't see him in this state. The thought that I had caused him pain made me want to cry. I should have told him earlier. Instead of that I had now and caused his beautiful brown eyed boy to cry. "Dan don't cry. It's not your fault I'm like this. Don't worry I'm okay and I'll always be" I was hugging him by know. Stoking his hair and patting his back to calm him down. I started rocking him when I noticed it did very little to calm him down.

"Shhh Dan everything's okay." I said still rocking him back and forth. His hair felt soft and had stopped crying and was now only letting out little whimpers. " Its okay Dan. I'm okay Dan. I'll always be. Just please stop crying you're going to make me cry"

"Phil if you're so okay then what are those scars on your arm?" Dan had asked still breathing hard and unsteady.

I stopped moving at this question. Stopped completely. I was no longer stroking his hair. I was longer patting his back and I was longer rocking him back and forth. I was no longer even breathing. I just sat there. I could have been forever. Until Dan shook my shoulders to get my attention. Even then I couldn't move much. I could only now breathe.

"Phil please answer me. Where did you get those scars? Where Phil?!" Dan was screaming at me and when I didn't answer he got up and pushed me off the couch. Seeing that I still couldn't move he left the room and left me there laying on the floor.

Why can't I move. _It's because we like to ruin your life Phil. _Please just stop bothering me and just let me move. _Now where would the fun in that be... We just like playing games. _I'll do anything I promise just let me explain to Dan what happened. _ Are you sure you promise.. Well then Phil... Here's the thing we''ll let you move only if you. _Only if I what. _Only if you try and kill someone.. _What? No.I'll do anything else but that._Fine commit suicide we'll let you move after you agree, but you will experience great pain if you don't. _I'm used to it. _Fine then._

The pain that followed was unbearable. I lay there writhing and screaming in pain. Pain that I knew would only go away if I agreed to the plan, but I must resist. _Come on Phil it will only get worse. _And it did. Why hadn't Dan come to see what was happening. "Aaaaahhhhhh! Please stop! I'll do it! I promise I'll do it just please I'm begging you guys stop!" I screamed. To my relief they did. _You better not be lying Lester or we'll hurt you even more. _Okay I swear I'm not lying.

I stayed on the floor not knowing what to do after that. I did nothing. Nothing, but crying wishing that Dan was here to comfort me. I could have stayed there, but I knew I had business to be done. Still crying I got up and and went to check the time. 10:00 pm. I'll have to wait until Dan is asleep to do this.

Before I could get started though I had to do something first.

I went and knocked on Dan's door. He didn't open at first so I knocked again. He opened this time. I saw that he had been crying. I was hurt by his expression of pain and worry, but I had no time to think of this. It had to be done sooner or later. I looked him in the eyes and said

"Dan I'm sorry, but this had to be done "

I then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed my lips to his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Dan's P.O.V.)**

"Dan I'm sorry, but this had to be done" Phil said, but before I could think of what was going to happen he pulled me closer and kissed my lips. I froze. The surprise of what was happening completely paralysing. It took me moment to compose myself. When I did I kissed him back with more intensity than he had started with.

His arms wrapped around me and I my hands went up to tangle in his hair. I dragged him into my room and onto my bed, enjoying the feeling of having him on top of me. I took my hands away from his hair and ran them up his shirt. He did the same and I moaned allowing his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance, but it was clear that he was winning.

Phil pulled away from the kiss only to take off his shirt. I took mine off just in time to start kissing him again. I quickly took my pants off. I stopped kissing him and went down to take his off. They were to his knees, but before I could take them off completely he took my arms, pulled me up and began to hit me.

He threw me off the bed and I banged my head against the corner of my wardrobe. He stood over me and stomped on my chest. Taking the breath out of me. I tried to crawl away from him, but he took hold of my foot and dragged me back. "Let me go!", I screamed. . Instead he grabbed my arms and held them behind my back and crouched down to my level. "I can't they won't let me" he whispered into my ear "I wish I could Dan, but I just can't." I kicked him as hard as I could, but he didn't let go. I only managed to loosen his hold on them and that's all I needed. I slipped away, got up held him by the shoulders to look at him. By this point I was crying. I didn't know what else to do at the moment. "I'm sorry" he said, tears in his eyes. He clearly didn't want to do this. "I'm so sorry. I have to do this. They'll hurt me if I don't" he said and then pushed me back into the wall hitting me one last time, leaving me unconscious.

_(A couple of hours later)_

I woke up on my bedroom floor. I lifted myself up only to experience pain and discomfort. I touched my head feeling a little, but painful bumps on it. Previous memories coming back to me explaining why I felt like this, but despite the pain I still got up and walked to Phil's room. I knocked "Phil? Phil are you okay? Can I come in? Phil?", no response. I knocked again and got no answer. I knocked a final time before opening the door.

There was nothing in the room. There was no sign that he had been in his room all day. Where could he be? I walked around the flat and noticed the bathroom light was on. This is odd. Why would it be on. I shook the door handle to find that it was locked. I knocked once again to see if Phil would answer, but he never did.

I was getting worried. I looked around until I found a paper clip and try to unlock the door. It was not as easy as it seems. I took me about ten minutes to get it open, and by the time it unlocked the handle was broken. I cursed under my breath knowing I would have to go through the trouble of buying and putting in a new one, but this was no time to be thinking of such problems. I had to find Phil.

I opened the door slowly and walked in. The floor was cold and wet. I looked down and saw a trail red liquid. I followed the trail and found Phil. He laying on the floor his arms had multiple cuts running from his wrists to the inside of his elbows. I fell down sobbing. It felt like my world was falling apart. First my best-friend admits to being a schizophrenic and then he goes and does this. How could he? Why would he? Desperate to see if he was still alive I went over to see if he had a pulse. At first there was nothing, but then I felt a faint pulse. It was only just there, and it seemed to be getting fainter.

Panicking I got up and grabbed my phone and called an ambulance. The wait for them to arrive was quite short, but it seemed to take centuries as Phil's pulse became fainter and fainter. Each breath getting harder to hear. When they arrived I realised I was still in my boxers. I got changed and went back in enough time to see Phil being put on a stretcher. He looked horrible his arms dripping and covered in blood. His skin looked pale and cold. I asked if I could ride with them as they took Phil to the hospital. They said yes and I jumped in. Not caring about anything else but Phil.

When we arrived at the hospital they took Phil into a room and connected him to all kinds of machines. I went inside the room only to be kicked out by the nurses. They took me into a different room at started examining the places were Phil had hit me. I told them that it was nothing and that all I wanted was see Phil. They explained to me that my injuries were quite bad and that I would need to have an x-ray. Turns out they were quite serious. I had a mild concussion and four fractured ribs.

Once my testing had been done I ran over to Phil's room. He still had that pale look patients in hospital have, but at least I knew he was okay. I stood by his bedside. He looked peaceful and I was happy that he was. All he had to do now was to wake up. I grabbed the chair by the bed and sat beside it. I grabbed his hand waiting for him to wake up. It was only a matter of time before he did.


End file.
